Welcome To Madness
by FerretSong
Summary: An old and new villian have come to town. Erica, Sarah, and the rest of the vampires are trying to figure out the new rogue vampire Ms. Bellatrix. However she has captured our Spellcaster and is aiming for our beloved Seer. *Off of season 1, mixed with 3/4 of season 2. OK I LIED, AS OF SUMMER OR SPRING BREAK.
1. The Vampire Way

**Authors Note: 11/18/12**

** Dear readers, I have decided to edit this story thoroughly. I just feel when I look at it, that it sucks. So I'm going to probably change it up a bit, find better word choices and delete chapters as I go then repost them when I'm done editing them. The word amount is sure to increase. **

**P.S. This goes off season 1 and includes a bit of season 2.**

The morning was a very dull morning. Not much was happening in the small town of White Chapel. Winter Break was finally over, not too the happiness of many students. Ethan was thrilled; it had been a great winter break hanging out with Benny and plenty of time to relax, but he missed fighting monsters with Sarah and the gang. This January and onward was going to be different. He would try a different approach at asking Sarah out.

Ethan groggily pulled himself out of bed. He may be thrilled to get back, but he was no thrilled about getting up out of bed. He put on a shirt and jeans, then his deodorant. Sighing, he was about to swing his book bag over his shoulder school when a knock came at his window.

Ethan groaned with an air of annoyance. Of course, it had to be Rory, always clueless Rory, as eager as a pup. He went back over to his window and yanked it open.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat's up!" Rory shouted.

"Quiet down Rory! If my mom hears you and comes to investigate, she'll have a heart attack at the sight of you." Ethan whispered harshly.

Rory's expression turned a slight bit guilty.

"Geesh, I'll talk quieter, I was just stopping by to report some news form the Vampire Council."

Ethan's expression changed automatically. He now looked and felt a deep anxiety.

"Dude, can I come in?" Rory asked

"Oh yeah sure, you can come in." Ethan stuttered.

Rory clambered in through the window knocking over a lamp.

"Jesse's back in town, but there's something off about him and there's like this Egyptian twin vampire thing or something relating. I wasn't paying attention to that. I dunno, it's dangerous too, I think. Anyway, Jesse has come back to rue the day, or something like that." Rory stated.

Ethan shook his head. If Rory was anymore dumber they would never get anywhere.

"Understandable, I'll talk to Sarah and Benny about this. _Sarah _might have actually paid attention." Ethan stated angrily.

Rory just nodded.

"'Sides that matter…what monster but kicking are we guys going to be doing this semester." Rory asked eagerly.

"None at the moment, were just going to school, getting our facts set straight, and seeing how everyone did over Winter Break." Ethan tiredly said

"So uncool but whatever lets go to school, I guess. Rory said dully.

"Go out the way you came." Ethan stated.

"I know, I know, geesh. You sound like my mom, always nagging me. Either that or someone woke up on the wrong side of their bed." Rory grumbled.

"Rory, get out." Ethan said sternly.

Rory climbed out the window just as Ethan's mom came in.

She looked at the open window disapprovingly.

"Ethan honey, you need to shut that window you might get a cold." She exclaimed. Then she left the room shaking her head and muttering about boys and their crazy ways.

"Yes Mom." Ethan said to himself.

Ethan went over and shut the window. He then grabbed his forgotten backpack. Oh his way to school, he swore someone was watching him. He thought he saw gray eyes staring at him and a flash of brown but it disappeared.

* * *

Entering through the usual doors, he saw he was slightly late. Not a good start for a new semester. He went over to his locker where he caught sight of his childhood friend Benny. Benny had his spell book in his hand and was mumbling one of his obnoxious spells under his breath.

"Hey Benny." Ethan said.

Benny looked up from the orange that he might or might not have been trying to transform into something.

"Hey Ethan, what's with the lateness today. You nag me about getting here on time and then show up late yourself. Hypocrisy, you know I love it." Benny said sarcastically.

Ethan smiled shaking his head.

"I'm only late every once in a while, your late every day." Ethan stated.

Benny gave Ethan a look of supremacy.

"Not anymore my dear friend. I have found a spell to transport me places _and_ I've successfully mastered it." Benny argued with an aura of satisfaction.

Ethan shut his locker after retrieving his textbook.

"That is until your grandma finds out." Ethan said blandly.

Benny stopped to think about that.

"She hasn't yet, anyway…so what was the cause of the holdup?" Benny asked closing his locker and shifting the orange to his other hand.

"Rory stopped by." Ethan said.

Benny shook his head.

"I'm not letting him in again, even if he does thing the Barbie Girl theme song at the top of his lungs" Benny proclaimed.

"So what's with the orange?" Ethan said pointing to the orange.

Benny smiled devilishly.

"I found this really awesome spell to turn an orange into an orangutan. Then I'll let the orangutan go in Biology. I'll never have to take the test if I do that every day from now till graduation!" Benny said.

"That's just plain idiotic." Ethan said.

"That's what you think." Benny said with the same smile.

He pointed his finger at the orange.

"Verterunt hoc aurantiaco indu an Auriaco simian." Benny shouted.

The orange grew orange fur and a curly monkey tail.

Ethan and Benny just stared at it.

"You epically failed on that one Benny." Ethan said patting his friends back.

Rory came by.

"Can I have your furry orange?" Rory said pointing to the orange.

Benny eyed him weirdly.

"Sure?" He said.

Rory ate the whole orange.

"Yum, it tastes like monkey blood, I was curious to see if it did after I watched you transform it." Rory said before turning back toward his locker.

Ethan and Benny started gagging promptly.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Benny said dashing off in the direction of the bathroom.

Ethan continued gagging before he began walking to his class. He was stopped by Sarah who looked frantic.

"I have something important I need to show you." She said in a rush before grabbing Ethan's arm and dragging him to the corner of the hallway nearest to the front doors.

Jesse was standing outside, there, here, in White Chapel as Rory had said. He was leaning against a car and talking to his buddies like they were normal people. Not evil, blood sucking vampires. He seemed to be waiting for someone, a very unlucky somebody.

"We need to take care of that piece of garbage before the end of school." Sarah muttered.

Ethan shook his head.

"We can't skip classes Sarah." He said.

Sarah looked at him annoyed.

"I'll have Erica keep a look out then; she says she's ditching her classes. I'll help her keep a lookout after I get done with my 5th period. As long as you help after lunch hour I won't rip your throat off."

Ethan stared at her. She was really to get rid of Jesse.

"I promise I'll be there at lunch, come on let's just get to class." Ethan said

They both split toward their classes. Ethan arrived to his late earning himself an after school detention. That according to Sarah he was going to have to ditch which was going to result in his mom burying him alive.

* * *

Lucky and unlucky for Ethan, he wouldn't have to serve the detention. Nor would he have to late till lunch to confront their old enemy.

Outside the school building Jesse stood. His mind was filled with thoughts and ideas. It wasn't his own plan he was following. He was following someone else's command. Not too his great liking, this person had persuaded him to follow it.

He went over to one of the locked doors and opened them, the vampire way. He tore the doors off their hinges and threw them to the ground. The janitor was going to enjoy putting those doors back.

He went to the gym which was now currently empty, as Jesse knew because fourth hour _never_ had a gym class. Something he had learned in his days he had gone to school. For some reason they were a bit fogged over, really hard to go and think about. As was the reason he was even following this person's orders his original plan had been to…he couldn't even think of that. All he could think of what he was supposed to do now.

_'Vampires aren't afraid of fire, but boy humans sure are.'_ From out of his pocket he pulled a lighter. He smiled at it with happiness. It was lovely to watch things burn. He held it up and flicked it on. Moving it toward some old wood paneling, he watched in amazement as it caught fire. The school gym's wood was so old. It probably would have only taken a spark to set it on fire.

In another room one, of Jesse's friends was disabling the fire alarms, the vampire way. It is quite surprising no one heard him smash the main fire alarm control center machine with a hammer. It controlled all the Fire Alarms. That is it did.

Jesse saw the fire alarms hadn't gone off and smiled. The wood was catching more fire now. With that he left. His prey would have to confront him so he could "reason" with Sarah about joining his "club." He smiled to himself.

* * *

Ethan was in Advanced Calculus when he smelt smoke. He wasn't the only one; his classmates looked around and started sniffing the air. The Calculus teacher sighed and went out into the hallway to investigate. Ethan saw, leaning forward to see, out the doorway that there was slight lair of thin smoke. A fire, it wasn't Benny's cooking again was it? That had set the whole west wing of the school in flames once.

The teacher came back in and ordered that the class all exit the room in an orderly fashion. Ethan proceeded toward the back of the line. The teacher led the class to the side outside door that connected to the classroom. He tugged at it, the door didn't budge. He sighed and led the class to the row of doors in the outer hallway. Ethan, last in line, was standing behind some nerd girls talking about some girl problem were oblivious to his existence. This was not good in many ways. Like that he was still next to the side door when it opened and a hand shot in and grabbed his arm, pulling him out the door.

* * *

Benny saw the smoke when he exited the bathroom; that he had gone to after his mind and stomach had another vision of Rory eating the Orangutan Orange. He decided that his class was probably already leaving and followed another class out that happened to be Sarah's.

"Hey Sarah!" said Benny.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

"I think my class left to outside while I was in the bathroom. I was still puking my guts out after my mind had a replay of Rory eating the Orangutan Orange." Benny stated.

"TMI, and why do you think the fire alarms aren't going off? But why is there even a fire?" Sarah asked.

"Maybe aliens, dunno, it means I won't have to finish my biology test." Benny said with an air mystery and a faraway look.

Sarah socked him hard in the arm which brought him back to reality.

"This is serious Benny!"

Benny rubbed his arm.

"Geesh Sarah, is it your time of month or is this some vampire phase?" He asked.

Sarah shook her head.

"It's not that Benny. I've just been busy. My diet of blood has been a pain, homework form the Council, and all. I'm just in the mood for any of this." Sarah said.

Benny nodded in agreement, even though he still didn't get her problem. The class reached the outdoors where the sky was dark and cloudy. Snow still littered the ground and a cold breeze swept about. Benny shivered, he wasn't the only one. It was gosh darn cold out and most kids were jacketless and coatless.

"I wonder what Ethan thinks of the fire." Benny said. "He always has a reasonable explanation."

Sarah turned toward him then looked off at where the Advance Calculus class was standing.

"I wonder where Ethan is. His calculus class is right there and I don't see him." Sarah stated.

Benny looked in her direction.

"That is rather curious I hope he's okay, you don't think Jesse could have got to him do you?" Benny asked.

Sarah looked at him, uncertainty in her eyes.

"I don't know Benny; I hope he's okay too."

* * *

Ethan turned to the vampire that had grabbed his arm. It had a clouded look in his eyes like it was possessed or under some type of mind control. He stabbed its arm with the pencil he still had in his hand. Number 2 pencils had so many uses. Like you could always out one in each of someone's and slam them inward, a good technique to kill a vampire. He only wanted to evade this one and he succeeded. Darting around the school building and to where his Calculus class was. He spotted Benny and Sarah and headed in their direction.

"Where have you been?" Benny asked.

"I had a confrontation with one of Jesse's friends. I think our culprit behind the fire is Jesse. Though that's what it seems, it doesn't seem right. The vampire looked certainly like one of Jesse's friends but it looked like it was under some type of mind control. Jesse's vampires usually just followed his orders without mind control." Ethan said

"Well if he wants to use mind control, by all means he can do so. Maybe his friends have finally realized he's not worth serving." Benny joked.

Sarah and Ethan shook their heads.

"Jesse does a lot of things, but mind control is only used on the ones that defy him. Lighting a school on fire isn't his thing either. He likes direct force, where he can watch people in pain." Sarah said.

"Agreed, he does things the vampire way." Ethan said.

Benny thought about their words.

"I should patent the vampire way. The Vampire Way! _The Vampire Way… _**THE VAMPIRE WAY…" **Benny said in a variety of voices trying out the effectiveness of them.

"BENNY!" Sarah and Ethan shouted angrily.

Benny's mind cleared.

"Oh yeah…um…Jesse…uh…what now…" He stuttered.

Sarah shook her head tiredly.

"Why would Jesse do this?" She asked rhetorically.

"IT IS unlike him." Ethan said blandly.

"ATTENTION!" A voice shouted.

Sarah, Ethan, and Benny turned their attention the front.

The principal walked to the front of the crowd of students and shouted through a loud hailer; "Classes dismissed early."

**I changed the idea of Jesse so it makes sense. I like this edited version a hell lot more then I like the last one. Oops, sorry, I swear on my other account and have a lot of dirty language (perverse) and swearing so if it drips into this story, hence the T rating. I'll try not to put perverted lines in the story. If they end up in the author's note, you can skip it. **


	2. When it Goes Downhill

**Authors Note: 11/18/12**

**I got Chapter 1 edited and I'm on a roll. I could be working on my perverse and foul stories on my other account, but I'm devoting my time to you so appreciate it. **

**I do not own MBAV or Fresh TV or Dusk**

Ethan and Benny walked to Ethan's house, with Sarah following them. Rory met up with them a few minutes into their walk. He was bouncing around, excited at the early dismissal of school. He got a hard punch from Benny when he bumped into Benny. Being vampire and all, he just laughed and hit Benny back on the arm sending Benny on his butt into the street.

As soon as Ethan entered his house he called his mom to tell him that school was let out early due to a mysterious fire. He then kindly explained to her that it was not his or Benny's fault that the fire was there. He then listened to his mom's random talk about some type of weird thing that happened at her work place. Before he could hang up his mom made him promise her that she would ask Sarah to babysit tonight and the rest of the day. Ethan promised his mom he would and disconnected.

"Sarah my mom wants you to babysit today right now and until she gets back from work and her work dinner." Ethan shouted

Sarah smiled.

"Sure, but Benny and Rory are not included in this deal." She shouted back.

The shouting had to be done with Rory and Benny having an extreme pillow fight. Rory _was_ winning until Benny started using man eating pillow spells.

Ethan smiled and grabbed a pillow and joined in the pillow fight. '_Looks like we deceived Jesse again'_ he thought to himself just as Benny crashed into him with a pillow.

…

Jesse meanwhile was nowhere near deceived or happy on that note. He was confused. He knew this plan had failed. Yet, he was not angry at his servants, more of himself. He now remembered his plan, his plan to relax in the Caribbean and put the whole White Chapel problem behind him. Mind Control, he was under the influence of that. For now, he was going to keep up the act until he figured out who he was being controlled by. Then he would kill and leave. He didn't care for Sarah and those two nerd pets she had. They could go back to living there pathetic lives for all he cared.

He, no, the person controlling him hoped his plan would not have to go further into itself. He knew that whoever made this plan, wanted him to capture one of those pet nerds. Would he, he would. If they died in this person's plan he didn't give a damn. He looked at the notebook in his hand. It wasn't plan B that was about to be launched. It was the second part of plan 1. Capture one of the pathetic nerds and bring them to his mansion, lock 'em in a cage or somethin' like that until the person behind this reveals himself and tells him to do otherwise.

He knew one of Sarah's friends would get away, but both, that's a shocker. He didn't think the seer had a spine. This would not make the person in charge of this plan happy. Jesse was going to have to take care of the vampire that was in charge of capturing Ethan, to look like he was still under mind control. He was probably going to have to capture the nerds himself. His minions under mind control were even stupider the usual.

He just needed for the seer's parents not to come home. What if they won a trip to Florida for two, yes that will work nicely. If Sarah was unable to stop him none of them could. That was the plan of his boss. His boss, boss, him serving someone else. HE was most definitely going to slaughter who ever put him under mind control.

…

When his parents finally arrived home Ethan bid Benny good night and welcomed his parents' home. His mom and dad were smiling from ear to ear.

"We won a trip to Florida for me and your father!" Ethan's mother said, waving around some envelope.

Ethan looked at the envelope.

"Wow that's great!" Ethan replied.

His mother looked extremely happy.

"It's for a week and all expenses paid." Ethan's mother said.

Ethan thought to himself this must be a dream.

"Wow." Ethan said.

He didn't believe them yet.

"The flight leaves tomorrow and I'm going to the store to buy you and Jane enough food to last you a week. Oh, and I already talked to Sarah. She's going to be helping you take care of Jane and checking up on you. If you do well enough I'll think about not making you have a babysitter." Ethan's mother said.

"Wow." Ethan thought.

No babysitter, his parents really trusted him that much.

He went to bed that night, thoughts doing 360's in his head, none of this made sense. Not at all.

…

The next day he told Benny the news and Sarah already knew. They wouldn't have to go to school so Benny and Rory came over in the morning and Sarah came over in the afternoon and most surprisingly Erica with her too. The school was still repairing the gym and all surrounding classrooms so no school for a week. During the morning hours besides sleeping in we had a videogame marathon with all the junk food possible until Sarah came over.

Later that night when Sarah came over…

"Hey, you guys, turn off the video game." Sarah shouted

"What, I can't here you." Benny shouted back.

Erica growled impatiently.

"The only reason I'm here is because you made me come. This is in no way a girl's night out. We are rescheduling it for Tuesday." Erica complained.

"Okay Erica," replied Sarah. "But Ethan's mom said check on them on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and make sure Ethan is not camped out in front of video games and eating junk food."

"I can take care of that problem." Erica said smiling.

Erica ran up the stairs at vampire speed and Sarah heard…

"No, no, no awhhh she threw the game out the window." Most likely Benny whined.

"And all of the junk food. Ethan added.

"Now she just threw the game set and controllers out the window." Rory grumbled.

Erica dashed back down stairs later followed by a grumpy Rory, Benny, and Ethan.

"I took care of the video game problem and the junk food problem."

Erica said smiling with her fangs.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"They could just go get it," Sarah retorted.

Then everyone heard a clash of thunder and rain started pouring down.

"Or not. Sarah sighed.

"Well I'm out of here no video games equals no Rory." Rory said and opened the door and dashed off.

Benny walked out the door and returned with a very wet videogame console and game. He sighed and Ethan looked crestfallen.

"How about we pop in a movie?" Sarah Suggested.

"With no popcorn?" Benny whined.

"Okay, okay I'll go get some at the store since it's my fault you don't have any." Erica said before she dashed out the door.

Ethan held up three movies to choose from and they all ended up watching Dusk halfheartedly. Erica never returned with the popcorn so they all thought that she most likely found a cute guy why getting popcorn and it ended up she did.

Sarah ended up leaving to go make sure Erica wasn't going too crazy leaving Ethan and Benny.

"I would suggest playing video games but now we can't." Benny said.

"We could watch regular TV." Ethan suggested.

"No that's too regular. I know is there anything exciting in your room." Benny ventured.

"You can check." Ethan replied laying down on the couch.

Benny bolted upstairs. What Benny really wanted to do is get on the computer he was grounded from it. So Benny sat down in the chair and got ready to play a PC computer game when he heard a noise on outside. He sighed thinking it was Rory and stuck his head out the window. No one was out there. He leaned back in and shut the window. He was halfway through level two when he thought about why Ethan hadn't come to see what he was doing.

He looked down stairs and saw Ethan had fallen asleep on the couch. Classic no need to worry about being busted for playing on his computer. He went back to Ethan's room and sat down when he heard a knock on the window. He figured it was Rory because he always had a habit of coming in threw Ethan's Window.

"You can come in Rory."

He walked over and opened the window.

"Rory I said you could come Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Benny was pulled from the window by his shirt collar outside by a vampire known by the name of Jesse.

**Ooohhh cliffhanger 5 itty-bitty reviews please if so I will continue tomorrow less then that I will continue Monday or the weekend if I get access to a computer. Thanks for reading. **


	3. We Find a New Threat

**12/18/2012: Hey readers, still fixing mistakes. Dear lord some forums and sections die during the winter did you know that...**

"Well hello idiot." Jesse sneered maliciously. "Not who I was suspecting… but who the hell cares."

"Can't you just leave the both of us-, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Benny started to protest, but Jesse took off before he could finish his sentence.

While that all happened an unsuspecting Ethan lay fast asleep completely clueless on what happened to his best friend. A classic reminder of how truly strong mortal souls are.

...

Now remember that cage from Smells like Trouble. Well. After they got rid of it, no one wanted to buy it. So it sat lazing around abandoned. That is until Jesse found a better job for it...

Benny sat in a corner of the cage. His knees were drawn to his chest his arms resting on them and his head leaned back. An hour ago he had given up on pestering the vampires into letting him out. Moaning and groaning and calling them an absurd amount of names had not succeeded in as so much as an evil look or glance.

He remembered back when he made that love potion and all the babes had been drooling over him. Then he remembered when night came and all those girls tried to kill him and the cage had been their only protection from the bloodthirsty girls. Now the cage was keeping bloodthirsty vampires from 'sampling' and him from freedom.

The few vampires that had been chatting in hushed whispers and aggravated tones had never given him a second glance. Something urgent had happened and Benny bet his magic it wasn't good. The vampires seemed to be low-rate ones. They weren't the flock or coven, they were the pawns. They were discussing what little information they knew about the meeting happening.

Benny stared dumfound ahead for a few seconds, until his face finally realized what he had unconsciously admitted. The vampire had a meeting going on! Like when he and Ethan first partnered up with Sarah and went to Jesse's Mansion.

Something was missing though…

Jesse's meeting had partying and humans to snack on. They seemed wild and totally public. This meeting on the other hand was quiet and secretive. They were the Know-Nothings. The only lesson Benny probably paid attention to in History; it had been back in middle school. Weren't the Know-Nothings a very secretive political party? Ah well, that's who they had a resemblance to.

Benny's eyes surveyed the room looking for something exciting. The only exciting thing he saw was a usual buffet table with regular items. His stomach growled. When he got back to Ethan and the rest he was so telling getting back at Erica for taking away his junk-food. If she knew how much agony he was in. Oh the delicious junk-food piled high upon the table just out of his reach.

Benny almost laughed at the thought of Erica ever feeling sorry for him. If cows flew then she would feel sorry for him. The girl had no empathy, stated plain and simple. It was an amazement that Erica and Sarah ever stayed friends. Then again, back when she was a nerd didn't his mind recall a small spark of interest in her eyes when she looked at him? It didn't matter now, when a human turns into a vampire, EVERYTHING changes. Benny could see that looking at Sarah now in her vampire form. He sometimes that look in his friend's eyes, disappointment; Ethan had almost given up on Sarah as friends a few times.

Like this one time when Ethan was… His mind broke off, he would think about that incredibly long story later.

Benny's mind drifted to reality to scan his surrounding again before passively slipping back into a 'what if' situation.

What if he had bothered to inform Ethan of his true intentions? It would have gone better wouldn't it have. He wouldn't be here; he would be facing danger from the outside. Not behind enemy lines in the midst of everything.

Benny had another revelation. He was behind enemy lines! He could spy on the enemy and somehow send a message out to his friends about the opposing dangers using his magic.

Not yet did his mind strike the idea of using magic to free himself. Benny forgot the simple things…

He sighed, nothing of importance was happening out the moment as far as he could see. Hopefully his friends had noticed his absence, and then this whole waiting in a cage thing would stop.

…

Ethan, back in the comforts of his home sleeping on his couch, was sleeping like the dead, except for the snoring and slight arm twitches. He lay on his stomach, one arm and leg dangling off the couch. It was rather peaceful until he decided to roll in the direction of open air. He immediately fell of the couch and hit the hard floor with a loud _thump._

He rubbed his eyes, and tried vainly to remember why he was sleeping on the couch when he could sleep in his room. His arm with a digital watch was pulled out from underneath him and his eyes passed over the numbers. It took a moment for his brain to recognize the time as 10:24 A.M.

He groggily pulled himself up and went to check on Jane. He stumbled up the stairs to her door. He knocked softly to make sure he didn't walk in on her dressing. After no response, he cracked the door open just a little to see her peacefully slumbering. He smiled and continued towards his room.

His mind thought to where Benny was. Benny had said something about going to see if there was anything 'fun' in Ethan's room. He smirked, figuring Benny had played video games the whole night and crashed on his bed. Not the first time he did that or the last.

He opened his bedroom door and scanned the room for Benny. There was no sign of his goofy friend. The computer had a game that Benny was grounded from paused at level two. The game had only on for about an hour. That was strange. Benny did not just suddenly stop a game.

It was unlike Benny to something like that. Immediately his mind became defensive. He lived in a world of supernatural if something strange happened here; it usually had to with just that. Nothing was destroyed so that was good and bad. There was no destruction to make up a story for his parents, good. Not a single piece of tangible evidence to point him in the direction of his friend, bad.

His eyes finally found the window left open. He cautiously padded up to the windowsill and saw a note taped to it. He picked up the note and read it.

_Deer Seer, _

_ How I've waited so long to talk to you in person. Thanks to the misfortune of grabbing your foolish simpleton of a friend, the Spellcaster, I'll have to wait longer. I do hope Jesse does not make the mistake of what he did again, no one likes failures._

_As you can see your friend is gone from your room without trace. I can tell you where he is; even free him where he is… all I request is you pay me a small debt in return. I would dearly so much love it if you met me at White Chapel Cemetery at two P.M. or rather so meet Jesse there who will escort you to where I am to discuss matters privately. _

_I request you don't be late. If you are, it is all fine with me, my friends will have your friend drained of half of his blood and left to become one of us or die. Are you starting to see the importance of me yet little Seer? If you don't come at all, it's fine with me as well. Your parents killed in a plane crash, your sister found dead on the streets, Miss Sarah found staked along with Miss Erica and The Blonde One. _

_Are you considering my words now Mr. Morgan? Don't bring weaponry; I can easily have my hand around your throat and the life from your body in a second. Do you understand me love? _

_P.S. Bring the Cubile Animus… or otherwise. _

_Love,_

_Ms. Bellatrix_

_(Before Ethan had found the note Jesse had been ordered to put it on the windowsill and he burned his fingers doing so. He hated this job.)_

_Ethan stared in horror at what "Ms. Bellatrix" had thrown at him. Threatening the people he loved and cared about. This was not as simple as it appeared. _

**The original chapter is longer and it goes longer into the scene, but I cut it off there because of time and suspense. If you want me to continue this story, tell me on my profile poll or in a review. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**FerretSong J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks Reviewer's and to the guest reviewer cool; I don't intend on getting rid of any of our main characters permanently, though if they disappear for a while, I find nothing wrong in that. **

**Looks like I'm continuing this story…**

…

CHAPTER 3: Lyra and Maria

Ethan paced his room, his mind racing with possibilities. Miss Bellatrix, a girl indeed, but whom, who is this threat, who could know so much about him yet he has no recollection of the last name Bellatrix ever? This seemed unreal, he needed help, vampire help.

He also needed a babysitter for Jane, someone who could protect her if he failed to come back. Ethan shuddered at the thought. He _would_ come back. He had fought a lot more dangerous things then a vampire. This Miss Bellatrix could not be as strong as she puts herself out to be. Yes, she isn't strong at all. Now as for a babysitter; Sarah would be helping him, Erica would never do a good deed less she got some blood in return, Rory would burn the house down, and that left him with only one possibility.

Benny's Grandma…

He headed down the stairs and to the house phone. He dialed up Benny's Grandma. The conversation wasn't long, and she didn't question why or what, she simply agreed. As soon as he was off the phone he was back up the stairs and he hurriedly changed into better clothes.

Despite the warnings in the note, he began searching for weaponry. His blue backpack sat beside him and he grabbed a couple of stakes, a few garlic bombs, the fully charged light saber, and the Nerf gun replaced with pencil stakes. He wished Benny was here, magic would do him good with a new threat. Ethan slipped his cell phone in his pocket, and was about to exit his room when a tired and bedraggled looking Jane appeared in his doorway.

"Where are you going?" She asked, yawning.

Ethan surveyed her looking for a good excuse that she might believe.

"I'm going to meet up with Benny and head to the movies." Ethan lied.

Jane rolled her eyes. Her hand brushed back her hair form her eyes.

"Ethan it's 11:30 A.M; I'm sleepy not stupid. What went wrong over night?" She questioned.

Ethan sighed; this was not his lucky day. He stepped past Jane.

"Benny's Grandma will be over in a bit to watch you, okay. Be good and don't leave the house, there's a bit of danger in the town, but when is there not. Just be a good little girl and stay in the house okay sis'." He pleaded, his eyes looking straight into Jane's trying to convince her to obey, she was stubborn.

Jane did not take the warning.

"It's not fair Ethan… I'm capable of looking after myself, I'm not five. I can handle the situations that happen. Just please, just this once, inform me on what's going on." Jane begged.

Ethan shook his head and went down his stairs, off in the direction of the front door.

"I'm sorry Jane, but you're going to have to sit this one out." He called over his shoulder.

Jane growled and stalked over to the top of the stairs, about to shout a comment about how she _really_ felt about this, but she paused. If he wouldn't let her go with him, then she would go off on her own.

…

Benny sat back in the original corner of the cage, grumbling. Those two vampires were jerks, they could at least wait for him to step into the cage, not push him in. He growled. He hated there one bathroom break rule too, would it kill the vamps to be nice to people.

He surveyed the room, disappointed again to see no sign of action. Spying was not as exciting as it is made out to be in the movies.

He was quite sure Ethan knew he was gone, maybe already where he was. He wasn't sure however if Ethan was on his way. Ethan always thought everything out by the minute. It was going to take forever; just for Ethan to devise a plan. Surely Ethan could just for once, stop planning out every single detail.

There were still only a few vampires around and he focused on their conversations. He caught two of the vampires near his cage boasting about a plan, and they think were idiots.

"Well Darrell, isn't it amazing what Miss Bellatrix planned out. I mean tricking the Seer, maybe he'll come over to our side, I mean once he's a vampire."

The vampire that was called Darrell shook his head.

"That damned Seer wouldn't give up his friends and that vamp Sarah if the apocalypse happened. Well in Miss Bellatrix's case she will bring the human population to its knees and leave the vampires alone. Only the strongest survive. Humans are just mere food sources. If your right… and the Seer does accept the invitation… then he shall be almost as powerful as Miss Bellatrix herself. After all she was a Seer as a human and when she became a vampire the power she had before multiplied." Darrell said.

"Well I think the Seer will accept, so what of the Spellcaster? What will they do with it?"

Darrell laughed.

"That's simple, kill it or turn it."

The two vampires walked off laughing like the maniacs they were and Benny froze in the cage. They were going to kill him and turn Ethan evil. He has to warn Ethan. Lucky for him, he had the record button and it got every single word of the vampire's conversation.

Not that that fact made him feel good, no he felt horrible. Anyone would of course, I mean wouldn't you…?

Benny took a deep breath and focused on his surroundings. The room was clear except for two vampires entering. Both were beautiful, African-American girls. They almost looked exactly alike except the way they wore their clothes.

"So this is the place of the guy that supposedly almost took over this town, kind of dingy and plain." The first one said, staring down at her manicured nails.

The girl's hair was a dark black and extremely wild, it looked un-kept and her clothes were obviously American brand. Benny hadn't seen that kind of brand in this town for a long time. It was a neon green shirt with the words '4get U Bitch' in black; she was obviously _very friendly… _She wore black jeans and chain jewelry.

The girl beside her, with pleasantly straightened hair, a tidy white blouse and black jeans as well was all together the sweeter looking one.

"Well that's because you hate this town Maria, you hate anything that isn't American. You even hate our home country. Besides this place is a lot more peaceful; American streets are crowded and filthy. I think Jesse is rather _fine_." The pleasant girl spoke in a commanding tone.

Maria rolled her eyes, and bared fangs.

"Well these people don't swear, all of them are—"The other girl cut her off.

"Maria, watch your language!"

Maria's eyes caught the light and Benny saw they were an unnatural red.

"Well Lyra, if I go and kill every single person in this town, don't be surprised. I'm sick and tired of you and your _rules._" Maria snarled and about stalked out the doors, but Lyra caught her arm.

Lyra stared straight into her sister's eyes.

"You can wreak havoc later; I am not letting you bring this town down. We have a mission remember, it was your idea in the first place."

Maria turned toward Lyra.

"My idea was to go see Jesse, my ex-boyfriend and kill him. I don't want to help him." Maria growled.

Lyra smiled and her fangs flickered in sight for a moment.

"I'm glad were on the same level."

Benny surveyed the girls, they were hotties. Except that Maria chick might kill and the Lyra one would be too much like Ethan when it comes to rules. The vampires looked at him Maria's eyes resting longer on him.

"Why do they have a Spellcaster in a cage, especially one with so many friends? Lyra care to explain?" Maria accused.

Lyra looked down at the ground.

"I don't know why they would put a poor defenseless Spellcaster in a cage. You can take it up with Jesse, which would involve talking to him." Lyra suggested.

Maria wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Forget it, I'm not going near that bas—"

"Maria!"

Maria shut her mouth and rolled her eyes.

The two vampire girls approached the cage. Benny kept his eyes warily posed on them.

"Are they going to drink his blood? Spellcaster blood can be dangerous depending on the type." Maria asked.

"I don't know."

They were now directly in front; Maria put her hand on the cage and tested its strength. She shrugged and glared at Benny.

"Hey Spellcaster, the Seer is your friend, so where is he?" Lyra asked.

Maria growled at her and turned to Benny again, her eyes connected with his and she used the one skill she possessed. The ability to mind read. It forced Benny to think of Ethan's house and the rest of his friends.

Maria smiled at him.

"Thank-you for your time…" She said sweetly and dashed out of the room.

Lyra glared after her sister.

"He would of answered you didn't need to use mind reading." She shouted before disappearing as well.

…

**I know it sucked a bit, and Maria turns into a heavy swearer later on as the T rating protects. For a few chapters she'll be cut short, but when she starts getting angry she'll lash out. As for the twins, sorry if ya hate 'em but they help out a lot. Why the abrupt ending you ask. Well your left feeling like Benny; stupefied. If you can connect the dots you'll figure out who Miss Bellatrix is. **

**I hate this chapter, I don't like being Benny, and I suck at it.**

**I wish I was a vampire.**

**I wish I could get more stinking reviews.**

**I wish for a pony.**

**FerretSong ;) **


End file.
